


Passion

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Sterek Valentine Week 2021 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Noah Stilinski is not a good father, One-Shot, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Sterek Valentine Week 2021, demisexual Stiles, rule 63!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Stiles had been told time and time again she didn't have enough passion for a relationship to last longer than a few dates, then Derek Hale steps into her life.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Valentine Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150598
Comments: 20
Kudos: 273





	Passion

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : For Sterek Valentine Week 2021 Theme of Passion. This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.  
>  **Beta** : ScarsLikeVelvet

Stiles Stilinski adjusted her bag's strap and waited for the elevator to arrive. She really wanted to be out of the apartment building, but the stairs were closed at the moment because the handrail fell off and it was being repaired. She couldn't even enter the stairs at this level.

"STILES!" Derek yelled from the end of the hall.

Stiles looked at the light that told her where the elevator car was. She really just wanted to be gone. She looked at the stairway and wondered if they would just let her pass.

"Stiles, sweetheart, where are you going?" Derek asked when he got close. His hand closed over Stiles' shoulder and tried to turn her around. She fought it.

So Derek just wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pressed in tightly to her. The doors to the elevator opened up. One of Derek's hands shot out to keep the doors open.

"I'll let you go if it's what you want, but I don't think you should be driving. Your apartment is across town, and it's rush hour. It's okay if you want to come back and not talk about it. It's okay if you want to leave. I just want you to be happy, Stiles."

Stiles wasn't sure what she wanted, but it wasn't to leave. She reached out and pulled Derek's hand away from the door, and it closed. Derek took that as her wanting to stay, so he tugged at her, and Stiles followed.

The apartment looked the same as it had when Stiles had fled. Derek's clothes were still scattered where he had been tossing them as he stripped them off when she tugged at them. Stiles had only slipped off her shoes since she was wearing a skirt. Derek always focused on stripping himself naked before he ever took a stitch of clothing off of her. Derek had always been hesitant whenever they were doing anything new. Today, they had not been.

Hell, Derek had been just about two minutes away from sticking his head between her legs and getting her off before slipping on a condom and fucking her on the couch. It was her favorite thing in the world, but then Derek had brought feelings into it. His feelings and Stiles couldn't do the same.

Stiles loved Derek. She knew that. The words just never came out when she wanted them to. She was too scared.

"Come here," Derek said as he got them into the apartment proper. He never let go of her hand after he just held it to lock the door.

Stiles was divested of her bag, and it thumped on the floor, then Derek was pulling her toward the couch. Derek snagged a blanket before he laid down. Stiles followed the tug of his hand to lay down on top of him, her body cradled in his. It was her favorite way to lay when they were on the couch. Stiles sighed when Derek wrapped his arms around her to hold her tight under the blanket he tossed over them.

"Tell me what's going on in that head of yours?" Derek asked.

"It's...stupid. Forgot about it. Just a little freak-out."

"Stiles, sweetheart, that's not a freak-out. You looked terrified, and it's not stupid. You felt that way, and you have every right to feel like you do. Whoever told you that you don't have that right is a fucking asshole."

Stiles wanted to believe those words, but it was hard. Derek knew everything about her mother's death, and then her father worked a lot. He knew about how she never had a boyfriend or girlfriend in high school and then in college, she had focused solely on academics to be a good lawyer and to get into a good law school. Romance was not on her radar until she met Derek.

Derek had crashed into her world, literally by hitting her Jeep with his when it was parked. His brakes had gone out when he had been parking and rammed into the ass of her Jeep. Which had turned into a whole big thing about someone having sabotaged his breaks to try and kill him. Which had ended up with Stiles going from the Whittemore firm to the Hale firm to work by the end of the whole thing. Working under Talia and Peter Hale had been a hell of a lot better than working under Whittemore, but the Hale firm was so hard to get into that Stiles hadn't even applied.

Stiles had endured being made fun of when Derek started to come and visit her at work when he had a lunch break near enough to lunchtime that Peter would send her off. It wasn't until the fourth time it had happened that Stiles had realized that Derek was taking her out on dates. Which had then freaked Stiles out. No one had ever treated her like that. Her dates usually ended after the first because the guys just wanted to take her home and fuck her. Stiles wasn't even sure until Derek that she wasn't fully asexual.

That had been eye-opening to Stiles when she had gotten aroused with him one night while they had been making out on the couch. What had her crying when she had gotten home after that date was that Derek hadn't even pushed for sex that night. He had been hard but still hadn't pushed her at all.

Sex had been great, and Stiles loved it, but only with Derek. She loved Derek, and she knew it, but she wasn't sure how to say it. She had told three people in her life that she loved them, and all of them had failed her in some way. She knew it was stupid, but she was scared that telling Derek would mean losing him or him failing her.

The first was her mother, who had broken Stiles by her illness. Stiles knew that her illness was why her mother tried to kill her, but even decades later, Stiles still had nightmares about her mother nearly slitting her throat while she slept.

The second was her father, who had dropped into a bottle after her mother's death, and then when he nearly lost his job, he had focused on the job. Stiles hadn't been a priority at all since her mother's body had cooled.

The third and last was Scott. Scott had been her rock after becoming friends with him after being held back a grade after her mother died. She had given him her all, and then he had fucked her over and left her behind during senior year of high school. Stiles had been left behind when Scott finally got onto a new asthma medication that allowed him to play sports. He had gotten the girl, joined the lacrosse team, and made new friends, so he didn't need her anymore. Thankfully when Scott had tried to use Stiles to learn how to have sex, she had said no.

Virginity was something that Stiles hated, and she had never told anyone that she was one. She hated the idea of sex with anyone, so having sex for the first time with Scott, who dropped her like a hot stone as soon as he had other friends. Then he had ended up failing his senior year; his girlfriend dumped him as soon as she had figured it out because he blamed her. Then he lost all of his friends, and he tried to get Stiles back by gaslighting her. Stiles had left his ass behind, and she hadn't really made a good friend until she started to work at Hale & Hale.

"Did you know that I had never had sex before you?" Stiles asked. She turned her head to where she wasn't tempted to look Derek in the face.

"I knew that. You never brought it up, so I didn't talk about it when it happened. You told me you were demi, so I extrapolated that you had never had significant other before like me, and you said you hated the idea of sex with anyone early on on the actual dating that we did."

Stiles nodded her head, and she relaxed more into him.

"I loved my mother, and she tried to kill me. I loved my father, and he forgot about me. I loved my best friend like I thought I would have loved a brother, and he threw me aside when he found other friends and a girlfriend. Then he tried to have me take him back when he lost them when he failed his senior year of high school."

"And?" Derek asked.

"My dad was nearly dumped by his mother because of it, and then he and I got into a fight over it. It's why I-" Stiles stopped, and she gripped the front of Derek's shirt. He wrapped his arms around her tighter. "It's why I don't go to the station. It happened there. He and I got into it in his office two weeks before graduating. Melissa had called to talk Dad into having me stay here to help tutor Scott through his senior year, so he didn't fail again since it was my fault because I stopped hanging out with him. Even though I had fucking proof that I had texted him repeatedly, and he canceled the plans or just never showed up. I refused to stay here for my first year of college and go to Beacon University. I just didn't want to do that. So I left. I left, and it took a year for Dad to respond to my messages when I texted him how things were going weekly and the like."

"I knew something had happened, but when I talked to Uncle Peter about it, he told me that I might never tell you but that it was my story, and he thought that you were fully in the right."

"I'm sure that the deputies talked about it a lot, and I know that two of the deputies at the time were in your pack," Stiles said.

Derek laughed at that, pressing a kiss to Stiles' forehead. "You knew even then?"

"I knew something was up with them. They left after the thing with dad and never found out why since I didn't talk to anyone at the station. My dad is a good man; he's just a shitty father. I am not sure he still understands fully why I am distant."

"It wasn't your fault he left you behind to get a girlfriend and other friends, and then he did what? Spent so much time with them that he failed his senior year? Then your father asked you to stay behind to help him? To fuck your career to stay for a man who rebuffed you? That's shit."

"Yeah," Stiles said. She tried to relax but she couldn't.

"I'm glad you trusted me with everything, Stiles. I heard from a lot of people that you were broken and had no passion that being with you would be like being with a board, and I'm not talking sex."

"That's what I've heard for forever. I don't know if it was dad who started that or Scott, but it was all I heard when I got back to Beacon Hills after college. Dad's been upset at the fact that he'll never have grandchildren when at this point I am not even sure I want him to have contact with my children."

"I'll agree to that," Derek said.

Stiles laughed and rubbed her face on Derek's shirt. She pushed herself up to where she was sitting on his hips and looking down at him. "You are talking about children with me."

"I've been thinking about children with you since our second date before you even knew we were dating." Derek sat up and wrapped an arm around Stiles' waist to hold her still. "I've been thinking about a ring on your finger for months now."

"I hate weddings," Stiles said.

"Yes, I know. Cora, Spencer, and Peter have already agreed to go with us to the courthouse, and I can get vacation at any point as well. I have not taken enough vacation lately, and I have built up too much, and my boss has been getting upset with me. So we could leave whenever you want. Peter would handle your cases."

"You'd really marry me?" Stiles asked.

"Sweetheart, I dated you with the idea that I planned on marrying you." Derek leaned over and grabbed something from the drawer. It was a small box, and he opened it up to show the inside's simple band. It was silicone and a very bright red. She really loved it. "You have more passion inside of you than anyone else that I know. I want that passion inside of my life for the rest of it. I want you as the mother of my children. I want you for life. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Stiles said, and she gave over her hand, and Derek slipped the ring on it. He drew her hand up and kissed it before kissing her.

Stiles gave herself over to the kiss and held on tight when Derek stood up, carrying her to the bedroom.

Derek stripped himself before he covered Stiles' body with his. His hands touched, and his lips kept Stiles captive as he slowly worked her clothes off until she was naked. The only time that Derek moved off her to where she felt cold was when he grabbed the condom and lube to slick over the condom.

"No," Stiles said.

"Stiles, you said you were off your birth control," Derek said.

"Yes, and?" Stiles asked. She swallowed and tried to resist the urge to cover her breasts. Derek loved to look at her, though. "We can have a honeymoon baby if we are blessed."

"Are you sure?" Derek asked. He dropped the condom but still slicked up his cock as soon as Stiles nodded her head.

Stiles was sure that he didn't need the slick, but she didn't always get wet enough, and Derek never wanted to hurt her like that. Derek had always used a condom, even though Stiles was on birth control. Stiles had been working on changing her pill and hadn't decided which she wanted to try next after her other messed with her blood pressure. So Derek was militant about condoms even if they were doing anal; just to be safe, nothing made it inside of her.

The feel of Derek inside of her had always been good, but now without a condom, it felt fucking good. Stiles arched to meet him when he was fully buried inside of her. He made sure that she was okay before he started to move. Stiles scratched at Derek's back, trying to find purchase as he made love to her. Stiles moved from gripping Derek between her thighs to where she had her legs wrapped around his waist, tipping her body to where Derek could get inside of her just that much more.

Stiles loved sex with Derek. She loved the feel of him holding her and fucking her. She loved it when he held her close while making love to her. She loved just being close to him.

Derek still, his face full of shock as he came for the first time before getting her off first. Stiles laughed as he started to pout when he could move again. Stiles cupped his cheeks and pulled him down to kiss him. He started rocking again as his cock softened, and it took only a few strokes for Stiles to orgasm.

"I love you," Stiles said, saying the words for the first time ever when she broke the kiss.

"I love you as well," Derek said. He grinned at her. "I almost said I know, so make sure you understand how much it took to stop me from saying it."

Stiles laughed, pulling Derek down again. She brushed her lips over his as she lifted her head. "I wanna live here. I like my place, but I like yours better. We can find a house later when we have a kid or two. You have two extra rooms here."

"I do, and most of the stuff in the one I can put into storage. It's Cora's stuff while she's jet-setting around, and she can find another place to stay when she is here once we have a kid on the way."

* * *

Stiles laughed and let Derek pull her close, and she looked at him with a smile on her face that she had been told was sappy. Derek settled his hand over her slightly swollen belly.

Derek grabbed the water bottle on the blanket, and he held it out to her.

"I'm not thirsty," Stiles said.

"You need some more water." Derek let go of her to grab the water.

"Ugh, you are already so worried." Stiles took a drink of the water. She looked around the park as she did. It was full of families playing and kids who were having fun. That would be her one day. The park was directly across from the firehouse that Derek worked at, so Stiles spent a lot of time there, relaxing and reading as the kids played. "I'll be fine."

"You are drinking for two," Derek said.

Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and pulled it over her belly again.

"Stiles?"

Stiles looked up at her father. He was dressed in his uniform, but he was just off a shift, given how it was wrinkled. Stiles sat up, Derek's hand sliding down her belly. Noah's eyes glanced down, and they widened.

"You are married?" Noah asked.

"You are one of the only ones who has caught onto that." Stiles held up her right hand and showed off the ring. Derek was all for wearing it because she wanted to show off her Polish heritage. It also kept people from thinking anything of her wearing a ring on that finger.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I got busy, moving in with Derek and then planning the honeymoon afterward. Then we were back; I had a case that picked up a lot of steam after Peter found a bit of information. Then I found out I was pregnant. Honeymoon babies."

"Babies?" Derek asked.

Stiles turned to look from her father to Derek. "Yes, that's what my ultrasound told me today. So yeah, we are going to have twins. Don't know the sex of the babies yet."

"You..."

Stiles looked back at her father to see that he looked like he was about to pass out. Derek must have thought the same since he jumped up and helped Noah sit down.

"I knew that things were bad, Stiles, but I didn't think they were this bad. You got married, and I didn't know about it. You have obviously been pregnant for a little while, and I didn't know about it."

"This is my first time out in clothes that show off my baby bump. We've kept it very quiet and haven't even made a full announcement yet. Some of Derek's family know."

"I didn't want this," Noah said.

"Didn't want what?" Stiles asked. She felt Derek stiffen at her back as he settled in behind her again.

"Us to be like this," Noah said.

"Maybe you should have sided with your child instead of trying to force her to stay behind and teach an idiot who had gotten himself into the situation that he was in. She didn't force him to do a damned thing. He chose to fuck around with his new friends and his girlfriend and leave Stiles behind. You were telling her that all she was good for was helping Scott fucking McCall and that her own life didn't matter," Derek said.

Noah reared back like he had been slapped. He looked between Stiles and Derek and tried to figure out what to say, it looked like. "You have never been like that around me before."

"Because when I am on a callout, I have my mind focused on the job, and so do you. I work with a guy that I hate, and he'll get his, but when we are working, that is no place for stupid shit."

"I see." Noah was now looking at Stiles like he wanted to say something else. Stiles just wasn't sure what he wanted from her. He had made his choices, and he was going to have to live with them.

"You are still married to Melissa?" Stiles asked.

"Yes."

"Then you won't be taking your grandkids to your house. You are welcome to come over and see them at our house after they are born. They will be in daycare at Hale & Hale after I have finished out maternity leave."

"You don't trust Melissa with them? She's a nurse."

"I don't trust Scott around them, and I know that he goes over there a lot. I think he's just what? Two months out from living with you guys again? Has he enjoyed my bedroom?"

"He stays in the guest room. Your bedroom is exactly the same. I have the door locked, and I have the only key."

"Ah, so it's a shrine to the daughter you lost. I got you."

"Stiles," Noah said. He stopped, though, and rubbed his hand over his face.

"No, you don't get to revisionist history with me on this. You chose him over me, so I got the hell out of that toxic life. We are civil when we see each other, and I never say a bad thing when reporters talk to me when you are up for reelection. Your job was the only thing you had keeping yourself from the bottle when I was younger. Now you've got a wife and a son you can be proud of. I don't and haven't factored into your life in a long time, just like you haven't in mine."

"Your blood pressure is getting too high," Derek said. He laid his hand over her belly again and started to rub it. His hands were never far from the belly. She really loved it, but it made for interesting times when she had to go pee.

"I'll calm down," Stiles said, taking a few deep breaths. She turned her head to inhale the scent of Derek. She couldn't pick out everything that he could from his scent, but she loved the scent of it. Especially when that layer of sweat was on there from working out and just keeping himself going while on a shift. Stiles just loved it.

"How about you come over for dinner tonight?" Derek asked.

"When do you get off?" Noah asked.

"Seven. Dinner is at eight. It's my turn to cook."

"Tacos. Derek does wonderful tacos, and I've been craving them all week. The chicken has been marinating since last night." Stiles kissed Derek on the cheek before she wrapped his other arm around her. "I want to take a nap."

"Then let's head into the station, and you can nap on my bunk," Derek said. He stood up and then helped Stiles stand up.

Stiles looked at her father after she stood up. "I mean it. Come to dinner. Expect an emotional bloodletting."

"I will. I'll be there at eight."

Stiles watched her father leave, heading toward his personal SUV.

"You don't have to do this," Derek said.

"I have to try. Mom wouldn't like it if I didn't give Dad a chance to be in his grandkids' lives. He's only got the one, though, and I refuse to let Melissa and Scott around them. I will force a contract to be made up through Peter if need be. I don't want my kids ever thinking that they have to entertain him if they don't like him."

"You are so strong and so perfect for me," Derek said.

"I love you," Stiles said.

"I love you too."

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
